La trahison d'une rose
by Heeboux
Summary: Constance Bonacieux, amie proche de la Reine et compagne amoureuse du célèbre d'Artagnan, se retrouve prise au piège : trahir la monarchie ou perdre l'amour de sa vie ? Que choisit-elle ? La loyauté envers sa Reine ou l'amour pour son mousquetaire ?


**LA TRAHISON D'UNE ROSE**

Constance refermait lentement la porte. Ce geste pourtant si simple sonnait la fin de l'amour entre Buckingham et la reine de France mais aussi le mort du premier et la disgrâce de la seconde. Le Cardinal s'avançait vers la jeune femme, fier et arrogant. Il venait d'abattre ses dernières cartes et ainsi de perdre son ennemi espagnol. Echec et mat à l'Espagnole. D'un geste délicat, il lissait sa moustache entre ses doigts avant de tendre une bourse garnie d'or à Constance.

\- Voilà mon petit. Vous avez fait un très beau travail. Le France vous remercie infiniment et vous récompense.

\- J'ai tenu ma parole je vous libre la tête de Buckingham sur un plateau d'argent. Tenez la vôtre maintenant éminence et libérez d'Artagnan. Je vous en supplie.

\- Vous me livrez aussi votre maîtresse Ana María Mauricia de Austria y Austria1, rectifia Richelieu avec un sourire malicieux ce qui donna la nausée à Constance. Et bien mademoiselle auriez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un remord à me livrer la reine de France ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire l'ancienne reine de France. Messieurs, reprit-il en se tournant vers ses gardes rouges, c'est à vous d'entrer dans mon grand jeu diplomatique désormais.

Les gardes rouges s'inclinèrent devant l'éminence rouge avant de pénétrer dans les appartement royaux d'Anne d'Autriche. Cette entrée inattendue et rocambolesque provoqua un cri de surprise -ou peut-être de douleur?- chez la reine. Constance se sentit alors submergée par les remords. Elle venait de livrer sa maîtresse à son pire ennemi et tout cela pour sauver son amour. Elle sacrifiait un amour interdit pour son propre bonheur. Elle était pitoyable et détestable.

Les gardes du Cardinal envahirent la chambre de la reine. Ils n'eurent besoin que de quelques secondes pour s'emparer de Buckingham sous les yeux effarés d'Anne d'Autriche qui comprenait peu à peu qu'elle venait d'être trahie et jetée entre les griffes de son rival de toujours.

\- Majesté je vois que vous passez un agréable moment en compagnie de monsieur le duc de Buckingham. _Nice to see you [Heureux de vous voir]_ , s'amusa le Cardinal alors que la carapace d'ordinaire glacial de la reine se brisait peu à peu.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal Eminence ! Tout est de ma faute. J'ai séduit la reine et je l'ai ensuite forcé à accepter cet ultime rendez-vous. Sa Majesté n'y est pour rien, elle n'a rien fait. Je suis le seul coupable dans cette histoire. Elle ne m'a jamais donné le moindre signant pouvant m'amener à croise que je pouvais espérer quoique ce soit, plaida Buckingham qui voulait à tout pris sauver celle qu'il aimait d'un amour sincère. Faites de moi votre prisonnier, broyez-moi les os ou tuez-moi si cela vous amuse mais laissez la reine en dehors de cette histoire...

\- Cela ressemble fort à des aveux mon petit duc mais n'usez pas votre salive si précieuse. Nous savons de source sûre que vous et la reine entretenez une relation d'amants et ce depuis votre soit-disant visite diplomatique monsieur, ajouta le Cardinal.

\- Qui ? Qui est cette source Cardinal ? Demanda Anna d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoique ce soit madame, tonna Richelieu ce qui provoqua chez Anne un regain de royauté.

\- Je suis reine de France, infante d'Espagne et du Portugal, archiduchesse de Bourgogne, princesse des Pays-Bas je pense donc être en position de demander Cardinal ! Exigea Anne.

Buckingham relevait la tête vers elle. Elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. La colère la rendait magnifique. Ses yeux étaient traversés par des éclairs alors que sa voix se faisait forte et déterminée.

 _\- Beautiful [Magnifique]_ , chuchota Buckingham en regardant Anne.

\- Bien Madame...

\- Pour vous ce sera Votre Majesté éminence, cracha Anne à Richelieu dont les traits du visage se durcissaient.

Votre Majesté, voici ma source. Entrez mon enfant, n'ayez crainte la justice de Dieu vous protège.

Les yeux fixant ses pieds, Constance fit son entrée dans la chambre royale. La reine émit un gémissement de douleur qu'elle couvrit du dos sa main contre ses lèvres. Constance était donc la source sûre du Cardinal. Celle en qui elle avait placée son entière confiance, son amie la plus chère, venait de la livrer au Cardinal.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Anne. Pourquoi Constance ? Ne t'ai-je pas tout donné ? Mon amitié ? Ma confiance ?

\- Il faut croire que ces choses sont sans valeur aux yeux d'une aussi belle rose, Madame. Constance a été largement dédommagée pour ses services rendus à la couronne, se vanta Richelieu qui venait de planter un nouveau poignard dans le cœur royal d'Anna María. Même les amitiés les plus fidèles ont prix, sachez-le Madame.

\- L'argent... Tu as trahi ta reine pour de l'argent ? Murmura Anne dans un soupir rempli de déception.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Constance. Elle n'avait pas trahi sa maîtresse pour une bourse d'or. Elle y avait été contrainte par le Cardinal pour sauver la vie de d'Artagnan. La vie du mousquetaire contre celle du duc et de la tête de la reine.

\- Ces retrouvailles sont fort charmantes mais je me dois d'informer le roi de cette trahison. Jussac, trouvez donc le roi et informez sa royale personne que la reine vient de commettre la pire des trahisons en s'offrant à un Anglais et hérétique qui plus est. Faites vite mon petit.

Les ordres du Cardinal furent exécutés dans le seconde où Richelieu les prononça. Anne fixait Constance. Elle ne ressentait aucune colère, seulement un mélange de tristesse et de déception. Celle à qui elle avait confié ses plus lourds secrets -dont son amour pour Buckingham- venait de la trahir pour quelques pièces d'or. Inspirant profondément pour se donner un semblant de courage, Anna prit la parole.

\- Je ne ressens aucune colère envers toi Constance, seulement de l'incompréhension mêlée à de la déception. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Si tu étais dans la nécessité, tu aurais pu me demander. J'aurais pu t'aider et te donner ces quelques pièces..

\- Ils ont pris d'Ar...

Constance s'interrompit d'elle-même en sentant le poids du regard du Cardinal sur elle. Elle joua nerveusement quelques instants avec ses mains avant de reprendre.

\- Je... Toute amitié s'achète Madame, bredouilla Constance avant de quitter la pièce en courant pour se laisser aller à son chagrin.

Richelieu fit signe à un de ses gardes de la suivre. Quand elle fut rattrapée par ce dernier, le cortège du roi s'avançait vers elle. Les traits tirés, le roi semblait lutter pour garder son calme. Mais cette apparence ne put tromper Constance. Au coin des yeux de Louis le treizième perlaient des larmes, ultime témoignage de l'amour porté à son épouse et ce malgré les nombreuses disputes. Arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme, le roi fit s'arrêter le cortège d'un signe de la main. Lentement, il se tourna face à elle.

\- Mademoiselle, le roi tenait à vous remercier. Vous venez de sauver la France. Nous vous en sommes gré, assura le roi d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre ferme.

\- Je suis entièrement dévouée à la France, Majesté. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, se justifia Constance alors que les yeux de tous se posaient sur elle.

Satisfait de cette réponse, et heureux de ne pas avoir à continuer cette conversation qui lui était désagréable au plus haut point, Louis reprit le chemin qui le menait tout droit vers les Enfers. Constance se remit à sangloter. Ses membres tremblaient et ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher à tout moment.

\- Bon alors, elle vient la donzelle ? S'impatienta le garde rouge. On va aller libérer son mousquetaire !

\- J'arrive monsieur.

Alexandre, c'était le nom du garde, accéléra la cadence jusqu'au Palais Royal, palais du Cardinal et lieu de détention du jeune d'Artagnan. Le Palais était gardé par de nombreux gardes qui ne répondaient exclusivement qu'aux ordres de l'éminence rouge. De nuit comme de jour, ces derniers surveillaient les allers et venus, guettant un possible mousquetaire ou une menace.

Se saisissant d'un chandelier au passage, Alexandre entraîna Constance dans les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Ces derniers se trouvaient parmi les caves où Richelieu avait fait déposer sa collection de vins. Louis avait connaissance de ces cachots mais la « raison d'Etat » exprimé par Richelieu lui avait rapidement fait abandonner l'idée de les lui interdire. Ces cachots, selon les dire du Cardinal, servaient à l'Etat. N'y étaient emprisonnés que ceux pouvant représenter un danger envers la couronne. Ou ceux pouvant servir les intérêts du vieil homme mais Richelieu se gardait bien de le dire à son souverain.

\- Le voilà ton petit mousquetaire ! Regarde-le, il est en bon état. On ne l'a pas trop cassé, le Cardinal nous l'a interdit malheureusement !

\- Constance ! S'exclama le jeune Gascon qui se levait de son lit pour s'approcher des barreaux afin de mieux voir la jeune femme. Que fais-tu ici ?

Constance se mit à froncer les sourcils. D'Artagnan, en bon état ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Sa lèvre était fendue et sa peau tachetée d'un filet de sang séché. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits. Ses cheveux en bataille -bien qu'ils lui donnaient un air irrésistible, pensa Constance- témoignaient de la négligence dont il avait été la victime. Était-ce cela être en bon état pour les gardes rouges ? Avoir été roué de coup et maltraité ?

\- Ouvre sa cellule et laissez-nous partir, exigea Constance d'une toute petite voix.

\- Oh mais c'est que la donzelle s'affirme ! S'amusa Alexandre avant de glisser son bras autour du cou de Constance pour l'attirer contre lui. J'ouvre la cellule si tu m'offres un baiser, ca te va ? Attention pas un baiser sur la joue mais un baiser d'amour. Comme ceux que tu offres à ton mousquetaire. Il s'agit là d'un petit dédommagement, n'y voit là aucun amour camarade, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de d'Artagnan.

\- Je ne suis pas ton camarade ! Et ne la touche pas ! Fulmina d'Artagnan qui tentait de passer ses bras entre les barreaux pour se saisir d'Alexandre.

\- Nous n'avions pas convenu de cela ! Ne me touchez pas sale brute ! S'emporta Constance qui, se souvenant des conseils donnés par d'Artagnan si elle venait à être attaquée, mordit le garde rouge à la main avant de lui écraser le pied.

Alexandre émit un cri de douleur et lâcha Constance ce qui lui permet de se saisir des clefs et d'ouvrir la cellule de d'Artagnan. Le Gascon sortit en quelques secondes et se saisit de l'épée du garde rouge afin de le mettre en joug. Constance pressa le bras de son compagnon avant de le tirer vers la sortie mais ce dernier refuse de bouger.

\- Attend Constance, si nous sortons sans ce cher Alexandre, les gardes trouveront cela suspect et nous serons arrêtés puis emprisonnés de nouveau. Vous allez vous lever maintenant monsieur et nous escorter, cette charmante demoiselle et moi, hors du Palais du Royal. Ensuite, vous retournerez auprès du Cardinal afin de servir cet homme du diable !

Alexandre se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se lever rapidement. Il mena les deux jeunes gens hors du Palais Royal sans discuter ou sans créer le moindre problème avec les autres gardes. D'Artagnan, une fois hors du palais de l'éminence, prit la main de Constance et se mit à courir avec elle afin de s'éloigner au plus vite de cet enfer. Quand il jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin, il tira Constance contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu m'as sauvé mon amour, je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Ses mains caressèrent la peau douce de la jeune femme avant de venir déposer un baiser contre les lèvres de cette dernière. Mais elle restait de marbre. Aucune réaction ne se fit ressentir. Ses lèvres demeuraient closes et ses yeux fixaient le vide devant elle.

\- Constance que se passe-t-il ? Constance réponds moi mon amour. Dis-moi quelque chose je t'en prie...

\- J'ai trahi la reine, murmura-t-elle avant de lever le regard vers lui.

\- Tu as quoi ?.. Qu'as-tu fait Constance exactement ?

\- Je l'ai livrée au Cardinal pour te sauver... Il voulait te tuer et j'avais peur. Et je... pour te sauver je devais dire quelque chose et...

\- Et donc tu as trahi ta souveraine ?! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait Constance ? Trahir ta maîtresse pour me sauver ?

\- Mais je t'aime ! Tenta-t-elle de se justifier alors que de nouvelles larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

\- L'amour ne peut justifier cette trahison. La loyauté avant tout Constance ! La loyauté à ton pays et à ta maîtresse. J'aurai préféré mourir que de savoir la reine perdu pour me sauver moi, petit mousquetaire que je suis !

Sur ces mots, durs et froids aux oreilles de la jeune rose, il l'abandonna au milieu de la rue pour regagner au plus vite le Louvre pour tenter de sauver la reine. Mais il était maintenant trop tard et ça Constance le savait.

Louis venait de trancher. La sentence venait de tomber. Buckingham était condamné à mort. Il serait pendu puis décapité. Sa tête serait ensuite envoyée à Charles Ier, roi d'Angleterre depuis quelques mois. La décapitation aurait lieu aujourd'hui même. Le roi -poussé par le Cardinal et sa haine envers les hérétiques et l'Angleterre- ne désirant pas permettre à cet homme de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus. Anne était bien évidemment conviée à ce spectacle. Le Cardinal désirait qu'elle voit son amant suffoquer puis perdre la tête. Ce dernier avait également insisté pour que l'Espagnole soit aux premières loges. Malgré son titre de duc, la couronne française avait refusé la décapitation à l'épée, préférant voir le jeune Anglais pendre au bout d'une corde.

Anne, que l'on avait enfermée dans une des cellules du Louvre sur insistance de l'éminence, apprit la nouvelle de la bouche d'un garde rouge.

\- Sa Majesté a condamné votre amant à mort. Il sera pendu puis décapité. L'exécution aura lieu d'ici quelques minutes. Le Cardinal m'envoie donc vous chercher Madame.

\- Me chercher ? S'étonna Anne qui retenait ses larmes par fierté.

\- Sa Majesté réclame votre présence à ses côtés. Une place toute spéciale vous est accordée. Ainsi vous serez aux premières loges de ce spectacle plus qu'enchantant !

\- Le roi me réclame ? N'est-ce pas plutôt ce perfide Richelieu ? Mais bien, je me rendrais à cette exécution comme le réclame Sa Majesté. Mais faites parvenir ce message au Cardinal de ma part. Dites-lui monsieur que Dieu n'accueille en son Paradis que les hommes bons et que sa cruauté le mènera directement en Enfer, aux côtés de Satan. A moins qu'il ne soit Satan lui-même.

Constance fut elle aussi conviée à l'exécution de Buckingham. Richelieu, en preuve d'amitié, l'avait invité en personne au travers d'une missive. Elle ne pouvait rater la mort de celui dont elle avait permis la capture. Jussac vint la chercher en personne dans sa chambre.

Le Cardinal refuse que sa rose si précieuse soit bousculée par quelques nobles. Il m'envoie donc venir vous chercher mademoiselle et vous escorter jusqu'à lui. Son éminence vous a réservé une place à ses côtés, tout près du roi. Sa Majesté souhaite en effet vous témoigner à nouveau de sa gratitude.

\- Je vous suis monsieur, répondit Constance qu'il semblait être totalement absente.

Anne réprima une nausée quand l'odeur du sang lui montait au nez. Ce sang, c'était celui de son amant. De l'homme qu'elle avait réellement aimé. Cet amour impossible, interdit par les dieux même, les avait précipité vers la mort. Louis brisa le silence glacial et pesant, qui s'était abattu sur le foule au moment où l'épée avait séparé le corps de Buckingham en deux morceaux, en se levant de son siège pour prendre la parole.

\- Que la tête de ce traître soit mise dans un panier et que le capitaine Jussac prenne immédiatement la route vers l'Angleterre avec quelques hommes afin de délivrer au plus vite ce précieux présent à Charles Ier, roi des hérétiques ! Ordonna le souverain. Quant à vous Madame, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son épouse. Dès à présent vous perdez votre titre de reine de France. Il va de soit que notre mariage est déclaré caduc. Un carrosse partira aux premières lueurs de l'aube, vous emmenant en Espagne. J'épargne votre vie Madame en mémoire des sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir à votre égard. Mais toutefois, pour punir cette odieuse trahison dot vous êtes l'instigatrice, la France déclare la guerre à votre pays. A présent retrouvez votre cellule Madame, je souffre seulement à vous regarder. Je ne vois que trahison dans vos yeux.

Les gardes rouges s'inclinèrent avant de ramener Anne dans sa cellule. Louis ne tarda pas à regagner ses appartements. La trahison d'Anne, l'exécution de Buckingham et les guerres à venir contre l'Espagne mais aussi l'Angleterre -la mort du favori de Charles Ier ne resterait pas impunie- lui provoquait des maux de crâne, l'empêchant de rester plus longtemps auprès de ses sujets. Richelieu resta, savourant son triomphe. L'éminence venait d'avoir la tête du duc et de perdre Ana María aux yeux de la couronne française. Il sourit à Constance quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.

\- Voilà le résultat de votre travail ma chère rose. La France va entrer en guerre contre son ennemi de toujours. Buckingham a perdu la tête et le cœur de votre ancienne maîtresse royale est brisé pour toujours. Jamais elle ne se relèvera. Je pense même qu'elle pourrait mourir d'amour, ironisa Richelieu.

Constance ne put répondre. Ses lèvres restèrent closes et ses yeux fixaient ses pieds. A nouveau, elle ressentait le poids du regard des autres sur elle. Les nobles murmuraient entre eux. Mais que disaient-ils ? Certains semblaient lui être reconnaissants. D'autres, au contraire, semblaient la dédaigner. La jeune rose, si discrète d'ordinaire, était désormais au centre des discussions de tous, nobles comme roturiers. Richelieu s'était en effet hâter de faire diffuser l'annonce de cette trahison à travers les rues parisiennes. Il avait ainsi envoyé quelques uns de ses espions dans la capitale pour informer le petit peuple que leur reine avait trahi son pays d'adoption en se donnant à Buckingham lors de rendez-vous secrets au Louvre, tout près des appartements du souverain. Certains espions ajoutèrent que la reine avait pactisé avec le roi d'Angleterre. Certaines informations confidentielles auraient ainsi été offertes à Charles Ier par l'Espagnole. Cette manœuvre diplomatique avait pour but de discréditer totalement Anne aux yeux de tous les Français. Mais pire encore. Richelieu, en dessinant la pire des réputations à Anne, espérait accroître le sentiment anti-espagnol au cœur du royaume. Le peuple, pris d'une haine folle envers leur ancienne reine, se lèverait contre Anne et bousculerait son carrosse. Cette bousculade viendrait à dégénérer et Anne serait malheureusement tuée par la foule. Le discrédit et la disgrâce ne suffisaient pas à Richelieu. Il désirait secrètement la mort de sa plus grande rivale. En Espagne, elle représentait encore un danger. Son frère, voulant venger l'offense faite à sa sœur, pourrait parvenir à soulever son peuple entier contre la France et cette dernière serait tout simplement écrasée. Morte et enterrée, Anne ne représentait plus rien sauf un symbole de trahison. De plus, si le peuple venait à tuer Anne, Richelieu et la France ne pourraient être mise totalement en cause. On pourrait certes leur reprocher le manque de soldats entourant le carrosse de l'ancienne reine mais l'éminence rouge s'était déjà préparée à répondre à toutes les attaques espagnoles.

 **Six mois plus tard.**

Philippe entrait dans la chambre de sa fille chérie. Assise devant la fenêtre, cette dernière fixait l'horizon sans bouger. Elle s'adonnait à cette activité depuis son retour en Espagne, soit six mois auparavant.

 _\- Ana_ , l'appela-t-il avec douceur, _un hombre quiere verte. Dice que se llama d'Artagnan [Anne, un homme désire te voir. Il dit s'appeler d'Artagnan]._

A l'annonce de ce nom, Anne se retourna vers son père. Son regard s'éclaircit pour la première fois depuis ses six longs mois.

 _\- Donde está ? [Où est-il?]_ Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine joie qui toucha en plein cœur le roi d'Espagne.

 _\- En el salón azul. ¿ Quieres que venga en tu antecámara ? [Dans le salon bleu. Veux-tu qu'il vienne dans ton antichambre?]_

 _\- El salón azul es perfecto. Gracias papá [Le salon bleu est parfait. Merci papa],_ murmura Anne avec un fin sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Dans un élan de tendresse, Philippe III déposa un baiser sr le front de sa fille avant de quitter la chambre avec un plaisir certain. Ce d'Artagnan semblait apporter une certaine dose de bonheur à sa fille. Il arrivait au moins à la faire sourire. De plus cette visite permettait à la jeune femme de quitter ces appartements, pièces qu'elle refusait de quitter depuis sont retour.

La porte à peine fermée, Anne appela Marie, sa domestique, pour lui demander de l'aider à enfiler une des robes qu'elle avait réussi à ramener de France. Ces dernières, brodées de fils d'argent et autres pierreries, étaient beaucoup moins austères que celles de la cour d'Espagne. Elles lui rappelaient aussi ce temps où elle était adorée, voire adulée par certains. Et avec le retour de d'Artagnan c'était un peu de ce temps qui revenait à elle.

D'Artagnan fut prévenu de l'arrivée imminente d'Ana María. Son regard se perdit quelques instants au travers d'une fenêtre, parmi les jardins espagnols du roi. Quand Anne -fit son entrée, elle avait retrouvée de sa superbe d'avant. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon strict. Ses lèvres arboraient une touche de rouge ce qui égayait son visage pâle. D'Artagnan posa genou à terre devant cette grande dame qui fut autrefois sa reine.

\- Relevez-vous mon ami. Ici je ne suis plus une reine mais simplement l'infante d'Espagne qui a fait sombrer son pays dans la guerre.

\- Pour moi, vous serez toujours ma reine, Majesté.

\- Vos compliments me vont droit au cœur, sourit Anne alors que le jeune Gascon lui baisait la main. Venez-vous m'apporter de bonnes nouvelles d'Artagnan ?

\- Malheureusement non, Madame... Je suis porteur de la plus atroce des nouvelles.

Son regard s'assombrit et fut immédiatement traversé par une lueur de tristesse. Il émit un long soupire teinté d'une profonde peine.

\- Quand j'ai appris la trahison de Constance je lui ai tout bonnement tourné le dos. Je la pensais coupable. Je n'ai pas cherché à la comprendre alors que je savais que Constance était incapable de vous trahir sans une bonne raison. J'aurai du essayé de la comprendre, se lamenta le jeune homme qui essayait de retenir ses larmes. Les mois suivants votre départ ont été horribles pour Constance. Les nobles se sont mis à la mépriser, à la dévisager quand elle passait dans les couloirs du Louvre. Le Cardinal la couvrait de cadeaux pour la remercier mais aussi pour accroître ses remords. Elle ne l'a pas supporté... Et moi je n'ai rien fait à part ne plus vouloir la voir car je la considérai comme une lâche et une traître... J'ai été si stupide, murmura-t-il avant de renifler. Constance … Elle s'est suicidée. Athos et Aramis l'ont retrouvé morte dans mon lit il y a de ça trois jours. A côté d'elle se trouvait une fiole de poison... Les remords et la culpabilité l'ont poussé à se donner la mort... Je tenais à venir vous l'annoncer en personne, je refusais que vous l'appreniez par un autre que moi. Cette lettre a également été retrouvée près de Constance... Je pense qu'il s'agit du double de celle qu'elle m'a adressé. Vous trouverez donc les explications nécessaires pour comprendre son comportement.

D'Artagnan plongea une main dans sa veste pour en sortir une lettre cachetée. Sur l'enveloppe, on avait écrit « A ma tendre reine, puissiez-vous trouver un jour le courage de me pardonner ». Cette écriture, Anne aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. C'était celle de Constance. Le cachet de cire le lui confirma. Ces deux oiseaux enlacés correspondaient au cachet du nécessaire d'écriture offert par Anne lors du vingtième anniversaire de Constance.

\- Personne ne l'a ouverte... Je l'ai caché aux yeux de tous. Seuls Athos, Porthos et Aramis connaissent son existence mais leur serment de fidélité leur interdit de dévoiler son existence à d'autre, encore moins au Cardinal ou au Roi.

\- Votre fidélité à mon égard me touche d'Artagnan. Malgré ce que j'ai fait, vous me restez fidèles...

\- L'amour peut triompher sur la fidélité Madame... Je pensais le contraire mais Constance m'a fait changer d'avis. Trop tard malheureusement... Je dois vous laisser à présent. Personne ne doit s'apercevoir de mon absence à la garnison, déclara d'Artagnan alors qu'il se relevait pour quitter le palais royal.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'Artagnan. Et prenez ceci, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une bourse d'or. Offrez à Constance une sépulture digne d'elle. Et avec les pièces restantes, faites le bien autour de vous...

Le Gascon rangea précieusement la bourse d'or dans son pourpoint puis s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant l'infante d'Espagne avant de quitter le palais à toute vitesse. Le temps lui était compté. Ses trois amis s'étaient certes engagés à couvrir son absence mais le Cardinal avait des espions partout. Il pouvait à tout moment apprendre l'absence du plus jeune et lancer ses espions à sa poursuite. Si l'éminence venait à apprendre le voyage de d'Artagnan en Espagne, il le ferait accuser de trahison et le condamnerait à mort lui aussi. Le jeune homme devait donc regagner la France au plus vite pour sauver sa vie mais aussi pour enterrer sa belle.

Anne resta seule dans le salon bleu du palais. D'un geste habile, elle fit sauter le cachet de cire et libéra la lettre de son enveloppe. Les mains tremblantes, elle la déplia avant de commencer à la lire.

 _« Majesté,_

 _Les remords m'accablent. Je ne puis me regarder dans un miroir depuis mon horrible trahison à votre égard. Livrez votre amour au Cardinal était la pire des bêtises à faire. Et je l'ai faite. Mais je n'ai pas fait cela par désir d'argent._

 _Dix jours avant votre disgrâce et la mort de monsieur le duc, le Cardinal m'avait fait venir dans son bureau. Ses gardes rouges avaient réussi, je ne sais pas quel procédé, à attraper d'Artagnan. Ils menaçaient de le tuer si je ne révélais pas un détail pouvant aider son éminence à vous perdre. J'ai lutté Madame, j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces mais le Cardinal est plus fort que tout être humain. J'ai commencé à trouver des lettre de menace dans ma chambre. Des hommes me suivaient dans le Louvre quand je quittais vos appartements le soir pour regagner mon lit. J'ai pris peur. J'étais terrorisée. La peur de voir d'Artagnan mourir et celle provoquée par les hommes du Cardinal m'ont poussé à livrer la date de votre prochain rendez-vous secret avec le duc._

 _Ma lâcheté ne peut expliquer ma trahison mais la peur que j'ai ressenti peut peut-être parvenir à vous faire comprendre dans quelle situation je me trouvais lors de ma prise de décision. J'ai lutté comme le plus brave des mousquetaires du royaume mais la peur a eu raison de moi._

 _Après le décès de monsieur le duc et votre départ, je me suis retrouvée au centre de l'attention de tous les nobles. J'étais devenue celle que l'on aimait détester. Celle qui avait trahi sa maîtresse pour de l'or. On me dévisageait. Quand j'entrais dans une pièce, les conversations prenaient toute fin. On ne parlait plus en ma présence et on riait de moi. J'étais devenue la risée de tous. Mais pire encore, je me détestais. Je ne supportais plus ce que je vous avais fait._

 _Cette lettre ne pourra certes pas réparer ce que j'ai fait mais j'espère qu'elle vous permettra de me comprendre. Je ne vois aucune autre solution à ma situation que la mort. Je pars la conscience tranquille car je sais que d'Artagnan, malgré l'immense chagrin que je lui cause, vous fera parvenir cette lettre par tous les moyens._

 _Puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner Majesté,_

 _Votre Constance dévouée »._

Anne replia précautionneusement la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe. Les sanglots coulaient sur ses joues blanches. Constance avait été manipulée par Richelieu pour l'amener à trahir sa maîtresse. Elle n'avait jamais voulu la trahir en échange de quelques pièces d'or. Ana María soupira de tristesse à son tour. Elle referma l'enveloppe avant de lever les yeux au ciel pour murmurer.

\- Je t'avais déjà pardonné Constance...


End file.
